


20 Random facts about Oliver Wood

by SlytherinMAlfoy107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Puddlemere United, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinMAlfoy107/pseuds/SlytherinMAlfoy107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random facts about Oliver Wood</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random facts about Oliver Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this characters they are all J.K. Rowling's characters except Oliver's 3 kids and the house elf. This are also made up facts.

1\. Oliver wanted to become a healer when he was young

2\. He was born on November 16 1956

3\. He is allergic to bee bites

4\. When he was 7 he got stung by a bee. After that he was in bed for a week.

5\. Girls were all over him but he only dated the ones that played Quidditch.

6\. He dated Katy Bell the longest.

7\. His best freind is Percy Weasley. They shared a dorm in Hogwarts for 7 years. Percy and Oliver stayed close freinds even when Percy abandon his family.

8\. Oliver's favour Professor was Madam Hooch

9\. Oliver almost died at the battle of Hogwarts

10\. Oliver stopped his dream to become a Healer, when he first played Quidditch.

11\. He never knew about Basketball untill Harry told him.

12\. His favourite uncle is uncle Ares

13\. His father was also a rival with the Flint family

14\. He was secretly happy to be a pure-blood.

15\. After the battle he was taken to St.Mungo's where he woke up the next day.

16\. A year later he became the official keeper for Puddlemere United and not just the reserve

17\. He had 3 children Oliver Wood jr. , Katie Sara Wood and Susana Angelina Wood

18\. He later married Alicia

19\. His favourite house elf was Mini

20\. His Patronus is a lion


End file.
